


Anime Conventions

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [31]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, Fanboys





	

"Come on, John! I don't want to be late for the convention!" Bobby shouted into the bathroom, fixing his wig and putting the final touches on the tux he was wearing.

"This is the last time I ever do anything for you again." John mumbled, walking out of the bathroom wearing a Sailor Moon costume.

"You look great! Now let's go!" Bobby grinned excitedly, tugging John's wrist as they headed for the door. 

John tried his best to hide behind Bobby as they headed for the Anime Convention dressed as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, but they still got snickers and giggles from everyone they passed on the way out.

Remy blinked at them and mumbled "Such dedicated fanboys." before disappearing before John could get at his lighter.

At least they one Best Costume at the Convention.


End file.
